


Warm Me Up

by NoctIsFishing



Series: Prompts! [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Prompt Fic, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctIsFishing/pseuds/NoctIsFishing
Summary: It's been pouring rain and Irina has been stuck inside of school until the evening. When she finds out that Karasuma hasn't left, she takes her chance with another attempt at persuasion...
Series: Prompts! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Warm Me Up

It was, in fact, a dark and stormy night. Irina had been waiting in the empty classroom for the rain to let up since the final bell rang so that she could head home, but it seemed that the rain fell harder until the night darkened the sky.

She stood by the window, watching the rain hammer down against the street lights on the ground. It was a wonder that Koro-sensei was able to escape it knowing his weakness. But, who knew if he even left the building? Irina had been sensing that she wasn't the only one on school grounds at this hour.

"You're still here?" she heard from Karasuma's deep, sultry tone of a voice. He stood at the entrance of the classroom, his expression as unreadable as ever.

"I didn't expect you to be around this late, either," she replied with a giggle while she strutted across the aisles of desks to him. "I guess it's just you and me. Have you been waiting for me all this time?"

"You forgot your umbrella, didn't you?"

Irina scrunched her nose which instantly wiped away her mischievous smile.

"Don't worry," said Karasuma. "I'll admit -I forgot mine, too. I stayed late to get a head start on student evaluations while the rain calmed down."

"I see." She watched his never-changing stare and the curl to her lips returned. "Great minds think alike, don't they?"

"It doesn't look like it's going to calm down anytime soon."

"Well then, it appears that we'll have to stay here tonight, after all."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on, Karasuma. Why not? You can order us delivery, we can cozy up together…" Irina leaned closer to him, her hands moving up his tie until they slipped under his coat and her palms landed over his chest. She lowered her voice into almost a whisper as her lips inched closer to his. "You're not gonna let a woman out in the cold, are you? Maybe you can warm me up…"

As his hands lifted up to move over hers, Irina began to wonder if she finally got through to him. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his warm breath of his exhale, and she swore her heart skipped a beat.

However, Karasuma lowered her hands. "Sorry, not interested," he said, causing her to frown.

Irina groaned in frustration as he appeared to sweep her touch away from his shirt. "I can't believe you! Every time!"

Then she noticed he was actually working to take his coat off.

"I called a cab earlier and I've arranged for it to take you home first. Don't worry about the fare - It's on me."

Karasuma threw his coat over Irina's shoulders, then he turned to leave the classroom.

"It should be here soon," he added. "We'll have to hurry so we don't end up looking like drowned rats in the end."

Irina followed him in silence, laughing silently to herself and feeling warm under his coat.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by Quarantine Quests / April Daily Prompts on r/FanFiction (Thank you, Andie!)  
> The prompt: "It is, in fact, a dark and stormy night... " [Goal: 400 words | Total: 501 words ]


End file.
